warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudtail
Cloudtail is a long-haired pure white tom Revealed in the allegiances of A Dangerous Path with round blue eyes Revealed in Fire and Ice, pg 295. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice :Cloudkit is born to Princess, a cat who is Fireheart's kittypet sister. He is Princess' oldest kit. She asks Fireheart to take him to ThunderClan, asking him to make Cloudkit a hero, like his uncle. Fireheart is secretly having his doubts, for the reason of his kittypet origins and the fact that it is rare to be granted the power of being deputy like himself. :He was brought to ThunderClan by Fireheart, his uncle, at the request of his mother. Cloudkit's arrival was disapproved on by many of the cats, since he was born a kittypet. Brindleface, one of the Clan's queens, agreed to nurse the small white kitten, after hesitation from thinking Cloudkit as replacement for her recently deceased son. When Mousefur asked Bluestar if there was going to be a naming ceremony, she replied that there would not be. :The morning after the Gathering Fireheart is playing catch with Cloudkit, with a moss ball. When Tigerstar appears out of no where telling Fireheart to be careful not to lose another "plaything". Which reminds Fireheart of Cinderpaw. :Later Cloudkit and Brindleface's kits go missing. Fireheart and Sandstorm locate them in snow: two of the kits are crouched under a log while Cloudkit is hunting. Cloudkit is found with a vole he caught as his first prey. When they return to camp Bluestar questions him and the Brindleface's other kits about going out into the forest. Cloudkit says it was his idea in the first place and the Clan needed fresh-kill; it was for the good of the Clan. Bluestar tells him his intention was good, but they still broke the warrior code. She left their punishment up to their mother, but lets him add his kill to the fresh-kill pile. He appears in Fireheart's dream, when Spottedleaf visits him, as a full grown warrior and disappears off to hunt. He tries to be included in the battle party to the WindClan camp, but ends up being taken back to camp by Brackenpaw, and feels disappointed as he calls out that Fireheart promised they would one day fight side by side, and Fireheart simply states that now wasn't the time. Forest of Secrets :When he was a few moons old, he went with Cinderpaw, the ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice, and Fireheart to collect herbs. He almost ate deathberries, and received a stern lecture by Cinderpaw. He was later seen showing deathberries to the other kits, and telling them not to eat them. :Fireheart sees Cloudkit attacking Brokentail, and Darkstripe calls Cloudkit a kittypet. Fireheart tells him about his original roots, and at first Cloudkit didn't believe him. Later he was playing with his littermates when he strayed away accidentally and a badger tried to eat him, he was saved by Fireheart, Brackenpaw, and Sandstorm. When they got back to camp, Tigerclaw felt it was fair to punish Cloudkit so he makes him take care of the elders for a while with whom he forms a bond. Later, Cloudkit was apprenticed as Cloudpaw. Bluestar named his uncle, Fireheart, as his mentor. He soon accompanies Cinderpaw, Fireheart, and Yellowfang to Fourtrees on their way to Mothermouth for Cinderpaw to officially become Yellowfang's apprentice. He makes lots of trouble for Graystripe and Fireheart when they secretly feed RiverClan while they are starving, he goes and tells Tigerclaw that they were on a "secret warrior mission". Rising Storm :Cloudpaw gets angry at Fireheart because of the way Fireheart commented about the pigeon Cloudpaw caught. Fireheart notices he starts to get fatter every day, and is disappearing more often. His mentor then figures out Cloudpaw ate Twoleg food. He and Fireheart get into a fight because Cloudpaw says that he was only getting food and that he didn't need to choose one life - warrior or kittypet - because he was just getting food. Fireheart tells him that he can't have one paw in kittypet life and one paw in warrior life. One day, when returning to the Twoleg nest to get more kittypet food, he is kidnapped by Twolegs. Somehow, he ends up in the farmhouse between WindClan and Barley's farm. :Ravenpaw informs Fireheart of Cloudpaw's whereabouts, and Fireheart, Ravenpaw, and Sandstorm set off to rescue him. When they found him he was inside a house with a dog. The Twoleg saw the three cats, and opened the door, attempting to shoo them away. Cloudpaw was able to slip through the opening and escape with them. He said after the rescue that he had learned his lesson and would never eat Twoleg food, or try to break the Warrior Code again. On the way back to camp, they were attacked by Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. Even though Cloudpaw had been locked inside the Twoleg nest, he drove away Webpaw, and helped Sandstorm defeat Mudclaw, while Fireheart drove Deadfoot away. A Dangerous Path :Cloudpaw begins to challenge StarClan - this alarms Brightpaw and Fireheart especially. He calls it "a load of thistledown" and "a story that was made by a Clan leader to scare little kits into behaving". This amused Bluestar, since she was at war with StarClan. He later fought in the battle against RiverClan for Sunningrocks. :Cloudpaw was made a warrior with the warrior name Cloudtail after the battle, during which he fought with the skill of a full warrior. :Later, he provided moral support to Lostface while Cinderpelt nursed her back to health after she was brutally injured by the dog pack. Cloudtail expressed that he disliked the name Lostface. Later, he visits his mother, Princess, along with Fireheart, Sandstorm, and Lostface and introduces her to Lostface. He later comforts Lostface after she sees her reflection for the first time since the accident and his mother's alarming comments. Cloudtail states that she would always be beautiful in his eyes :Cinderpelt reveals to Fireheart that Cloudtail had strong feelings for Lostface, saying he had been padding after her for at least a season, much to Fireheart's surprise. His former mentor is astonished that the young tom could actually care so much about a cat. :When Tigerstar killed Brindleface to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood, he wanted to make a raid on the ShadowClan camp; this was because Brindleface had suckled him and had been his mother figure. The Darkest Hour :He asked Firestar if he could change Lostface's cruel name given to her by Bluestar when she was at war with StarClan. Firestar learns the name changing ceremony from One-eye, when Cloudtail points out that Halftail or One-eye could not have been originally called that, and then changes her name to Brightheart. Cloudtail then proves his loyalty to her by training her to fight with her disability before the fight against BloodClan. He was part of the fight against BloodClan, as a member of LionClan, and was one of few cats to be attacked directly by Scourge and live. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :He was on the hunting patrol with Longtail when the tabby warrior was scratched in the eyes by a rabbit, permanently blinding him. :When Willowpelt was killed by the badger, he was one of the cats to help chase it away. :Cloudtail and Brightheart also have one daughter, Whitekit. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Cloudtail is now a senior warrior, helping his Clan out and supporting Firestar when his daughter, Squirrelpaw, disappeared with Brambleclaw. However, he remarks amusingly that Brambleclaw had finally decided to pad after the ginger she-cat. :He also wanted to lead a patrol to attack a badger that was living at Snakerocks that was suspected of killing Willowpelt. Moonrise :He continues to support Firestar, but is doubtful that the other Clans would listen to him and work together. When he hears that WindClan has been stealing prey from ThunderClan, Cloudtail and Mousefur are all for launching an attack on them, but are overruled by Firestar. :Cloudtail and Brightheart suddenly disappear from the Clan, having been caught by Twolegs. Their daughter Whitepaw begs her mentor, Brackenfur, and Firestar to go search for them. Dawn :It is revealed that both he and Brightheart were captured by Twolegs, along with Gorsetail, Mistyfoot, and Leafpaw from the Clans. He asks Cody if she knew anything about his mother, Princess. He, along with the other cats held captive, are freed by a ThunderClan patrol just as they were being taken away. Cloudtail stays back to free Brightheart, but Graystripe orders him to leave. He frees Brightheart but is captured himself in the process. :Cloudtail is surprised to hear that the Clan had moved to Sunningrocks, wondering if it could shelter everyone. But as soon as he and his mate reach Sunningrocks, they are excited to see their daughter, Whitepaw. :He also looks pointedly at Brambleclaw to be the new deputy when the Clan pressures Firestar after Graystripe is taken. :He travels over the mountains with ThunderClan and the other three Clans to new territory after Twoleg monsters destroy most of the forest. He helps to carry Birchkit, Dustpelt and Ferncloud's remaining kit. Starlight :He laughs in amusement when he hears that Squirrelflight had discovered their new camp of a hollow by falling into it. He is assinged to guard the Clan when they were traveling to the hollow, and is the first to lead the Clan across a stream to ensure that it was safe. :Cloudtail is chosen to lead a patrol to investigate ThunderClan's new territory, a duty given only to senior warriors. He scents fox, but Brightheart reports that it was stale. :He later attends the next Gathering, muttering how it wouldn't be hard to keep WindClan off their territory. When they meet Smoky and Daisy for the first time, he springs forward, along with Mudclaw, ready to fight. :Firestar assigns him and Brightheart to be in charge of camp when he leads a patrol to WindClan to help Onewhisker when Mudclaw rebels against him. He posts sentries around camp in case any enemy cats were coming to their camp. Twilight :Cloudtail leads a patrol that takes two dead ShadowClan cats back to their Clan after they had fallen into the hollow, and goes with Dustpelt, Rainwhisker, and Brightheart to fill in a badger set after a family of badgers had been driven out. He also attends the first Gathering on the island where a tree bridge would allow the cats to cross over to it. :Cloudtail leads a hunting patrol with Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, and Rainwhisker that finds Daisy and her three kits on ThunderClan territory. He makes the decision to allow the four cats to come back to camp, and helps Daisy get there. He defends the queen against a few of his Clanmates, saying that he would train her to be a warrior. :Brambleclaw chooses him to go on a patrol to assist ShadowClan with a kittypet problem. :He spends so much time with Daisy that Brightheart gets mad at him and is jealous of Diasy. :He later speaks to Firestar about Daisy, admitting that he doesn't think she will be able to be a warrior. However, he continues to try and train her, and defends Daisy against Brightheart when his mate grows angry at her three kits for being in the medicine den and playing with the herbs. :During the badger attack, he helps lead Daisy and her kits out of camp and to safety. Sunset :After the attack, he stops Daisy from entering the nursery, saying that Cinderpelt's body still needed to be removed. He argues with her, saying that she should stay in camp. He helps to rebuild the destroyed camp along with the other warriors, and is angered to hear the Twolegs had set out traps that could be fatal to a cat. :Cloudtail is forced to stay in camp due to his injured paw, irritating him when he could not hunt for the Clan. He later reports to Firestar about hearing boats on the lake, which confuses most of the cats. He also is worried about Berrykit when the kit goes missing, and was going to lead the patrol to find him when Daisy insisted that he remain there and watch over her and her other two kits. He agrees, though he is embarrassed. :He becomes worried when the she-cat disappears with her kits and goes with Brambleclaw to the horse-place barn to convince her to come back to the Clan. Meanwhile, he is seemingly oblivous to the fact that he was hurting Brightheart with how much time he was spening with Daisy. However, he manages to convince Daisy to come back to the Clan, but does not notice that the she-cat was actually in love with him. :Later, Cloudtail rekindles his love with Brightheart with a slight nudge from Leafpool, by advising him into going hunting with her. In the The Power of Three Series The Sight :Cloudtail has now become the mentor of Cinderpaw. His daughter is also a warrior now known as Whitewing. :Several times Cloudtail is on patrols or with his apprentice, Cinderpaw. While training Cinderpaw one day, he watches Leafpool teach Hollypaw basic fighting moves, and is impressed by Hollypaw even though this was her first time trying out the moves. He comes up with the idea to try Cinderpaw and Hollypaw out against each other. Dark River :On a patrol, Cloudtail is surprised when Cinderpaw is able to identify the scent of badger even though she had never seen one before. He, along with Spiderleg and Brackenfur, give their apprentices an assessment. Towards the end of it, Mousepaw begins to climb the Sky Oak, alarming the warriors. When he gets stuck, Cinderpaw goes up to fetch him but loses her grip on the tree when she is startled by Mousepaw's sudden movement, and falls from it. He waits for Leafpool to arrive to look over Cinderpaw before he helps carry her back to camp, her leg being broken. :He assists in reinforcing the camp when the Clan believed that WindClan was getting ready to attack them. Outcast :Cloudtail becomes annoyed with Foxkit and Icekit when he heard them shouting that ShadowClan was attacking, and is relieved when they are finally apprenticed. :He resumes training Cinderpaw after his apprentice recovered, and takes her to the training hollow along with several other cats for advanced training. He is alarmed at how hard Ashfur trains Lionpaw, and reassures the other apprentices that they wouldn't train like that. Eclipse :When Cloudtail is out on a patrol, he finds a bees' nest. He manages to snag some honey, despite being stung. Cloudtail goes to see Leafpool one day, asking her if Cinderpaw was ready for her final assessment before she became a warrior. He is reassured by Leafpool that she was. However, during the assessment, Cinderpaw's leg gives way while she was hunting, causing her to crash to the ground. Cloudtail immediately comes to help her and carries off of the tree she had fallen onto, but still needs help from Lionpaw and Cloudtail to walk back to camp. He tries to calm her down when Cinderpaw knows she cannot be a warrior along with Poppypaw and Honeypaw, and is disappointed when she doesn't come to see her siblings' ceremony. :He helps to defend the camp when WindClan attacks, and is the one to identify that WindClan had split up into three groups that were spread out over ThunderClan territory. However, on the patrol that attacks a WindClan one, his white fur gives him away and he is attacked by several warriors. :Cloudtail is pleased to see Cinderpaw finally become a warrior alongside Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Her warrior name is Cinderheart. Long Shadows :Cloudtail leads a patrol that finds Tawnypelt and her three kits on ThunderClan territory. He allows them to come back to camp and speak with Firestar. He is given Flamepaw to train when it was decided that the ShadowClan cats would stay. :He is one of the first cats to catch greencough, and goes to the Twoleg nest with the other sick cats to keep the disease from spreading. Sunrise :Cloudtail is one of the cats to believe that Sol murdered Ashfur, saying that he was threatening them by saying he would be back one day. He later reassures Daisy that no one would harm her kits. When Sol is brought to camp and held prisoner, he takes the first watch over to him to make sure that he didn't go anywhere, but isn't worried when the loner still manages to get away and leaves the camp. :When Dustpelt comments that Whitewing's two kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, would probably be a handful, considering that they have his blood. Cloudtail responds that they would be great warriors one day and anyone who thought different would be clawed to shreds. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :It was revealed at the Gathering at the beginning of the book that Cloudtail's apprentice had become a warrior named Toadstep. Cloudtail led a patrol to the lakeshore to get water, and they find RiverClan warriors patrolling it. The patrol approaches them, and Berrynose provokes them, although, only meaning to defend his territory. Cloudtail becomes angry with him because he almost started a fight that would not have ended well, and then had to apologize for Berrynose's behavior, showing through to how important collecting water for the Clan was. When the patrol returns from collecting water, they race into camp, seeing it on fire. They quickly put it out with their water, but another patrol has to go out to fetch more, since all of the water was used up putting the fire out. :After this, Cloudtail is seen returning from a hunting patrol, dragging an enormous rabbit along with him. Fading Echoes : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :Cloudtail is first mentioned when Rock tells the three kits of StarClan about Firestar, saying that because Firestar became leader of ThunderClan, no cat could argue that Cloudtail was not a worthy warrior. Rock also talked about how Cloudtail struggled to adjust to forest life after Princess thought he could just slip in and be a great warrior like her brother. Cloudtail struggled from the start, and even went back to the kittypet life. However, he finally put things in perspective after he was captured by Twolegs, then brought back to ThunderClan by Firestar. Now, he still doesn't believe in StarClan, but he is still fiercely loyal to his Clanmates. He can relate to Brightheart somewhat because he also stands out from other cats with his white fluffy pelt, and more importantly his kittypet origins. He is the only cat who has never flinched at Brightheart's scars, and he has been able to see past them to the great cat she is. When Rock talks about Princess, he explains that she gave Cloudtail to Firestar believing he would have a nobler life as a warrior than a kittypet. Although Cloudtail didn't adjust naturally to life in a Clan, it showed a rare degree of trust and hopefulness. Battles of the Clans : In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He votes for the indivdual leaders to lead their Clans. Quotes Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate': :Brightheart:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 18 Daughter: :WhitewingRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 504: Granddaughters: :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw: Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Foster-Mother: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Mother: :PrincessRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 219: Grandfather: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Status Unknown Uncle: :Firestar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 Half-Uncles: :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Status Unknown Half-Aunt: :Ruby:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Living (Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter) Cousins: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 504 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 504 :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 246 :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 246 :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 246 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters